fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia
Olivia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Appearance Olivia has short dark hair, and wears a red headband with two olives sticking out like eyeballs. She always bundles up with a black top, and her green, fuzzy sweater with a tiny orange button. On her wrist, she wears a bunch of colorful, plastic bracelets. She also wears red and black tiger patterned pants, held by a long party sub belt. Finally, she wears a pair of bright orange shoes, tied with dark black laces. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Shells (Macaroni in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Peppers *5 Tomatoes *4 Glazed Ham (Onions in other holidays) *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Mint *2 Hazelnut Swizzles *2 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Full Moon Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Peanut Butter Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Mini Mallows (none in Halloween) *Regular Round Donut with Brownie Batter (Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream) **Chocolate Icing **Licorice Drizzle (None in other holidays) ** Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Parmesan Wings *3 Wasabi Tofu Skewers *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Olives (left) *6 Onions (right) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Sirecz Cheese (Gorgonzola on other holidays) *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Light cook *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Crust * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Hyper Green Syrup (Chocolate Syrup Drizzle on other holidays) * 8 Astronaut Ice Cream (Outer Ring) (none on other holidays) * 8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Unlocked Ingredients With Her *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Tomatoes. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Brownie Batter. *In Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Black Olives. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Olives. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Asteroids. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Astronaut Ice Cream. Ranks Required To Unlock Her * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 15 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 25 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 13 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 4 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 63 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 42 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 42 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *She appears to be a fan of the Party Subs from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. *She is a fan of olives, as indicated by her name, and they will appear on her orders if they are available. *You can notice she has a belt made of subs *She and Taylor do not favorite New Year but still appear in the 2015 holiday picture *She is the only Pastaria debutant made her first appearance in Papa's Next Chefs 2016. The other are Cheeseria and Bakeria. Order Tickets Olivia win.png|Olivia's Wingeria HD order Olivia's Cheeseria Order.png|Olivia's Cheeseria Order Olivia's_Cheeseria_Order_during_Easter.png|Olivia's Cheeseria Order during Easter oliviacupakeria.jpg|Olivia's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays bandicam 2016-04-09 20-24-07-845.jpg|Olivia's Bakeria order during Comet Con Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.27 PM.png|Olivia ordering her pasta Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.19 PM.png|Olivia in line Olivia, new customer.png|New customer- Olivia! olivia.png|Olivia when she isn't a star customer Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia not pleased.png|Olivia not pleased Perfect Pasta for Olivia.png Perfectolivia.png Olivia happy.png|Olivia is happy on Halloween! Olivia 1 HD.jpg Julep Bronze 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.31.12.png|Someome made Olivia mad Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.32.40.png|Olivia is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png|Olivia is not happy with Shannon's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.24.17.png|Olivia ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.26.00.png|Mad Olivia Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 18.59.12.png|Olivia not pleased (again, this time in Donuteria) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.21.18.png|Angry Olivia Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.04.38.png|Olivia is not happy with the donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.35.51.png|Olivia plays Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.34.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.44.38.png|Olivia has a chocolate lolly Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.36.54.png|Olivia is happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.56.16.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.57.06.png|Olivia is not happy with her Jubilee donuts Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png|Olivia is not happy with Hacky Zak's donuts Newyears2015.jpg R15.jpg Newbies.jpg|Olivia, 16th and last in line for cupcakes. BestSandwich.PNG Olivia - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Olivia Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Olivia.PNG|Eightball steps onto the scene. inhjhknlj,..jpg|olivia chibi maker olivia in fan art up.jpg|fan art up-Olivia Olivia Summer Luau.jpg|Olivia Summer Luau preview Fight.png OliviaSubs.jpg|By Yurika Sei pixel olivia.png|Made by LavenderSunset Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:O Characters